


【KKH】软骨-全-

by Zp05



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zp05/pseuds/Zp05
Summary: 后台浴室
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【KKH】软骨-全-

现实背景，pwp，KT  
我流痛爱，后台浴室，有病爽文  
不能接受请及时退出

堂本刚是一个非常好的演员，这一点从他早年间演的每一个角色，时至今日依旧是众多人心中不可磨灭的经典就可以看出来。他鲜活的演技停留在老旧的录像带里，却没有随着时代尘封，而是时不时被粉丝截图出来，高清重制，精美调色，再一次引起SNS上数千次的转发和惊叹。 

不想被限制了发展的路线和方向，这是初代少年金田一对外的官方解释。 

所以堂本光一时常在想，是不是因为他断然拒绝了很多演艺方面的工作，满腔演技无处施展，才在自己面前犯了戏瘾，无时无刻不在扮演一个过分亲密的同事角色。天生的偶像玩弄着摄像机和观众，计算每一个可爱的角度，眼神里总带着引人遐想的，试图掩盖却又自然流露的深情爱意，越过嘉宾看向自己。不浪费任何一个机位任何一个镜头，不知几分真几分假，连看OA的时候堂本光一也会被惊到几乎要掉入这样的甜蜜陷阱里，好像外界的homo传闻和传奇爱恋真的发生在他们俩之间一样。

“要去哪？”

录制一结束堂本刚就迅速闪回休息室，利索得收拾好东西换好私服，神情冷淡，与镜头前判若两人。他径直从堂本光一身边走过，连礼貌用语也一并省略，放在别人眼里大概是一副老夫老妻的娴熟气氛吧，堂本光一从心里无端生出被戏耍的不爽。 现实明明就是完全相反的，他捏紧手里的矿泉水瓶制造出声响，很小的一声，很容易被忽略的不满。

“有事吗？”

不是正面回答，只是背对着他甩出轻飘飘的一句回答。堂本光一看着他的私服，女士背心，松松垮垮的外套，大半个胸口和空气亲密接触，比台上还要夸张的挂饰，刚刚补过的香水弥漫在空气里。辛辣成熟的谨慎勾引，不像是去见什么正经朋友。

嫉妒，但是没有嫉妒的立场和理由。

那个人在不给别人退路这件事情上游刃有余，话不说满，但是无形之中却处处封死了其他的选择。

于是由爱生恨。

恨自己摆在最深处的爱恋感情被他以营业的方式摆在台面上，恨自己的软弱，恨自己每次的情难自禁，不能自持。  
所以每一次到最后就会变成这样，堂本光一沉下脸反手锁上休息室的门，都是堂本刚的错，他既然享受把玩人的痛快，就别怪只能在自己这里得到痛。

“你想干嘛？”

堂本刚注意到落锁的声音追问了一句，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，眨巴眨巴带着一丝不耐烦看向堂本光一。惯用的装可爱技巧，见了太多次就觉得可爱得令人生厌。太假了，在堂本光一对上那道视线的同一刻，一股无名火从头顶流窜到小腹，烧得他又心慌又愤怒。

刚君，在我面前就不要装了，我们都知道彼此是什么样的人。

“这里的浴室，没试过，要试试吗?”

堂本光一故意放低姿态做出一副询问的样子，但他知道堂本刚不会拒绝，本质贪欢的小熊猫不会放过任何一个作乐的好机会。尾音落下的同时他的手已经搭在堂本刚的手腕上，指腹颇具有暗示性的反复磨蹭了几下。

没有想象中的回应，堂本刚维持住这个姿势没有动弹，他看向堂本光一的手，骨节分明，因为用力而愈发突出。

你弄疼我了，堂本刚在心里默默撒了一句娇，但是他没敢说出口。不知道是从什么时候开始的，他开始感觉到堂本光一对他偶尔会有厌恶的情绪，他努力挽回过尽数以失败告终。所以就变成了现在这样，即使在台上多么暧昧的事情都可以做的出来，但是到了台下他们关于工作之外的事情，只剩下了做爱。

无关任何风花雪月，甚至很少有接吻，只是单方面的取悦，单方面的爆发，单方面的承受。有很多次堂本刚都想推开堂本光一，可是真的被爱抚的那一刻他又在瞬间全盘放弃，他不想切断这剩下的唯一亲密，如果堂本光一从他身上想要的只有这个，他可以毫无保留得放下男人的尊严给出身体，也可以除了肉体之外再不逾越一丝一毫。

因为这是堂本光一，他从小爱到大的人。

长长的睫毛低垂下来盖住眼神，看不清情绪，堂本刚咬了咬嘴唇，在三秒以后用力把自己砸向堂本光一的怀抱，一种自暴自弃的默许。

堂本刚很瘦，但是不知道为什么在屏幕前看上去却总是比自己胖了不少，堂本光一把他拉进淋浴间，反手捏着肩膀按他在瓷砖墙上，另只手一抬手打开花洒。

动作粗暴，在性事里是另一个程度上的刺激。

堂本刚仰头喉结死死抵住冰凉墙面，突如其来窒息的干呕感和冷水铺天盖地，裸露的每一寸肌肤都在微微战栗。他不知道他又在哪里招惹到这个天下无敌的男人了，想不出来，但是感受得到身后的贴上来的身躯，火热，愤怒。堂本光一用食指卡住堂本刚的内裤边，弯曲，向内戳了戳他的臀瓣，堂本刚低低得呻吟了一声，腰软，腿软，还没开始就想要求饶的冲动。

总之先要毁了他这一身衣服，堂本光一想，这样就好了，他不能赴今晚不知道和谁的约。

于是移动花洒，对准堂本刚后颈。 

湿透的布料紧紧黏在堂本刚的身上，身体的曲线，匀称的肌肉，不属于任何一种性别的美，让人欲罢不能。堂本光一在这种时候经常觉得他像动物身上的一块软骨，包裹住他，耐嚼，上瘾，指尖使劲按在后背的柔软皮肤上又很容易留下指印。如果用了十成的力气一点一点按到尾椎上方，椭圆形的红痕阵阵，堂本刚的眼睛里就会浮出水汽，某种被欺负后的孱弱美感。叫的嗓音好听，敏感点又很浅，天生适合被操的体质。

本应该被怜惜对待，但是一想到堂本刚今天不知道和谁的安排就生不起这份心，所以对不起了，堂本光一在心里很没有诚意得道了歉。

堂本光一才剪过指甲，这点堂本刚很确定，就在开始录制之前他还目睹了这件事情。所以指甲边缘还混着一些刺刺的毛边，没有磨干净，伸进去的时候痛得让堂本刚惊呼出声，恨不得向后踢一脚堂本光一。他在心底狠狠记住了这个事情，并决定下次一定亲自杜绝隐患。

但是也不是没有好处的，比如说能够更加准确的感受到堂本光一的手指在他体内的什么位置，太过清楚以至于有了一些不该有的画面。于是他开始凭着脑内的画面小幅度摆动起腰肢，试图寻找最让自己舒服的那个地方。

显然这个做法堂本光一不是很喜欢。

“这样就忍不住了？”

堂本光一抽出手指，没有半点迟疑得让自己的东西直接进去。堂本刚感觉到痛，痛得他几乎站不住，却又被身后人强行扶稳。他紧闭双唇，牙齿抵在上颚默默承受着更猛烈的进攻。胸口被身后的人用更大力气死死捏住，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得堂本光一的指甲已经掐进了他的皮肤里，试图把他的心脏连血带肉的整块挖出来。

“刚君，再夹紧一点。”

其实这种做法真的很痛，即使扩张做得再好也还是会痛，更何况今天这个情况，没有前戏，性器一寸一寸得顶开内里的肉，被劈开被撕裂的痛略胜于真正的快感。但是他也不敢说什么，从很早的时候他就明白了在床上不要和这个男人提要求的道理，只要顺从，只要顺从就偶尔能获得一些被默许的任性权利。

他把自己的重量全部交付给墙面，十分配合得抬高臀，逃避现实一样的闭上眼睛，咬住下唇，夹紧后穴，动物最原始的服从姿势。

堂本光一低声骂了一句脏话，挺腰操进最深处，抬手在堂本刚的屁股上狠狠拍了一下，厚重饱满的一声，在浴室混响下被无限放大，羞耻感也被无限放大。

“会有人进来吗？”

堂本光一在他耳边问。

堂本刚最受不了这个，一种完全被人支配的恐惧感和相对应的快感涌上大脑，他开始颤抖，从腿根开始，肌肉本能得抽搐几下。堂本光一知道这是他爽到了的表现，于是更用力得抽插，把所有的力气愤怒全都宣泄在堂本刚的体内。

堂本刚感觉到了结束，他回头看他，堂本光一的头发没有完全湿透，像是以一种奇妙的姿势躲过了大部分水流。刘海软趴趴垂下来，耳侧却依然保持着发胶抓出来的刻意造型，眼睛隐藏在湿透的碎发之下看不真切表情。堂本刚下意识想看清楚他眼里的神情，堂本光一高潮后的短暂失神表情，是他最喜欢的东西之一。他凑上前，却被堂本光一误认为是小动物的索吻行为。

“你爱我吗？”

所以堂本光一低头，被浸湿的刘海黏在额前，他用手把堂本刚靠近的脸推开，又把脑袋抵在堂本刚的后背上听他的肌肉起伏喘息，最后还是没忍住很轻很轻得问了一句。

堂本刚没有说话，他下意识得屏住呼吸怕露出破绽，眼睛死死得盯着一小块边缘处的凝固墙胶不放，装死一样的沉默下去。

可是心脏还在跳。

摄像机开了，聚光灯亮了。

他和堂本光一并肩站在舞台两侧。

音乐一响，世人眼中传奇爱侣一双。


End file.
